


Tailing that ass

by Kittykat23114



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Explicit Language, Language Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: Lance walked over to Keith as Shiro left the observation deck, standing next to him. "You doing alright, bud?"Keith nodded, crossing his arms. He looked over at his fellow paladin before giving his body a once over. "Take care of the boner you had?" Lance sputtered, blushing.--------------------------------------------------------Basically the alt. ending to S3 E6 Tailing the Comet. I saw the sceneshots where they animated Lance's bulge, so I based porn on it.





	Tailing that ass

Lance walked over to Keith as Shiro left the observation deck, standing next to him. "You doing alright, bud?"

Keith nodded, crossing his arms. He looked over at his fellow paladin before giving his body a once over. "Take care of the boner you had?"

Lance sputtered, blushing as red as his lion. "You saw that?!" Keith nodded, turning to frown at him.

"Skin tight suits leave little to the imagination. So please refrain from popping a boner whenever you look at Allura?" Lance looked away from the current black paladin, frowning. Keith rose an eyebrow, frowning as the red paladin just turned away from him.

"Not the reason I got a boner in the middle of a mission but fine. Whatever." Keith looked at him with confusion.

"Then why did you get a bon-?"

"Cause your ass plus a skintight suit made my dick excited!" Lance shouted, turning a dark red as he crossed his arms. Keith turned red as well, stuttering a bit as a response.

"W-Wait what does my ass have to do wi-AREN'T YOU STRAIGHT?!" Keith stuttered out, turning a darker red as Lance rose an eyebrow at him. Lance frowned, glaring at the ravenette.

"Wow Keith, thanks for assuming, asshole. I'm Bisexual by the way, not that it matters to you." Keith looked down at his feet, his blushing darkening and reaching his ears. Lance walked over to the door, muttering under his breath. Keith looked around panicked before looking at Lance's back.

"I'm gay!" Keith slapped his hands over his mouth as Lance looked back at him with wide eyes, Keith's entire face a bright red color.

"Wait a minute....you're gay? I could have been flirting with you this entire time if I knew that!" Lance shouted, walking back over to the red faced paladin. Keith flushed a darker red, looking down at his feet as he saw Lance's shoes enter his vision. He looked up when Lance cleared his throat, gulping when Lance looked at him with an raised eyebrow and dark eyes.

"L-Lance?" Keith stuttered out, jumping when Lance rested his hand on his shoulder. Lance smirked, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist.

"I'm gonna use a bad pick-up line on you now." Keith turned a darker shade of red, looking into Lance's ocean blue eyes as he smirked.

"What is it?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue..." Lance leaned closer to Keith's ear, blowing on it lightly. "....guess what, my bed has room for two...." Keith squeaked when Lance nibbled his ear a bit, his entire face redder than his jacket. Keith whimpered when Lance slotted his knee between Keith's legs, pressing on his hardening member. Lance pushed Keith against a wall, smirking as Keith grind against his thigh.

Keith whined when Lance moved his leg, looking at him with a flushed face. Lance looked into Keith's eyes, his pupils blown so wide with lust that only a sliver of violet can be seen. Keith gasped when Lance squeezed his ass, grabbing onto the front of his jacket. Lance leaned next to his ear, nipping it. "Meet me in my room in five minutes."

And with that, the tan boy walked out of the room.

* * *

Keith stood outside Lance's door, shifting on his feet before knocking. His teeth bit into his bottom lip, a blush residing on his cheeks when Lance opened the door. Lance smirked at him, grabbing his wrist gently as he dragged him into his room. Keith looked up at him with a shy smile, tucking some of his black hair behind his ear. Lance wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him.

Keith turned a darker shade of red as Lance pulled him over to the bed, the Cuban tugging the red jacket off of him. Lance chucked the jacket across the room, pulling off his own jacket to join it. Keith stared up at Lance as he cupped his cheek, staring into lidded blue eyes. Lance's eyes trailed up and down his body, rubbing circles into Keith's hips as he leaned closer to him.

"Is this okay?" Lance whispered, looking into Keith's eyes for any kind of hesitation. Keith nodded, softly gasping when Lance pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him there. Lance nipped his bottom lip, trying to coax Keith's mouth open. Keith let out a gasp, involuntarily opening his mouth. Lance darted his tongue inside his mouth, exploring the ravenette's mouth. He happily soaked up any gasps that fell from Keith's mouth, a hand squeezing his ass.

Keith pulled back to take a deep breath, letting out soft moans as Lance nipped at his neck. Lance pulled his black shirt off, followed by his own. He threw the articles of clothing across the room, sucking on a pale neck. Keith moaned, gripping onto his chestnut locks as Lance made his way down his neck. Lance growled softly as he palmed Keith, biting at the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

"L-ahn-ance stop teas-teasing." Keith stuttered out between moans, tugging on his hair. Lance let out a soft growl, unbuttoning Keith's pants and pulling the zipper down. He pulled them down his hips, kissing down his pale chest. Keith let out a whine when Lance licked at one of his nipples, letting out a gasp as Lance pulled his boxers down. Lance threw them across the room, along with Keith's skintight jeans. He looked at Keith's cock, the head beading out precum.

Lance grinned before he kissed down Keith's torso, biting when he got to his hips. Keith bucked his hips, whining when Lance bypassed the area he wanted him to touch the most. Lance kissed and sucked on Keith's thighs, leaving hickies on them. Lance kissed back up to Keith's cock, licking a strip from the base all the way to the head. Keith let out a moan, tugging at Lance's hair as he licked at the head.

Lance put the tip in his mouth, stroking around the base of it. Keith's hips bucked again, panting as Lance continued to swallow his dick slowly. He keened when his teeth grazed across the shaft, whining as Lance pulled back to lick at the slit. Lance sucked his cock, pumping the base as he licked at the head. Keith moaned louder, tugging his chestnut hair.

"Lance....please.....I need you...." Keith mumbled out, moaning around Lance's fingers when they were pushed into his mouth. He sucked on them, covering them in spit. Lance pulled his fingers out of his mouth, trailing them down to Keith's puckered hole. He traced the rim slowly before pushing in the first finger, watching Keith's face for any discomfort.

Keith whimpered, grinding down on the finger. "Lance, I can take more than th-" He was cut off by a moan as Lance pushed two more fingers into him. Keith whimpered as Lance pumped the three fingers in his hole, grinding down on the fingers as Lance stretched him out. Lance's fingers brushed his prostate, causing Keith to cry out, grinding down on his fingers with more rigor.

"More, please Lance." Keith moaned out, whimpering as Lance continued to brush his prostate. Lance pulled his fingers out soon after, causing Keith to whine as he was left feeling empty. Lance crawled up his body to hover over him, pulling his legs to wrap around his hips. Lance nudged foreword until the tip of his cock pushed against Keith's entrance.

They both groaned as Lance slowly pushed in, Keith wrapping his arms around Lance's neck as Lance panted against his shoulder. "Joder, todavía estás tan apretado." Lance muttered, gently biting his neck. Keith gulped, his Spanish a bit rusty from when he took it at the Garrison.

"O, uh, o eres realmente grande?" Keith stuttered out, cringing at the terrible pronunciation of the words. But that didn't seem to bother Lance as bit harder at his neck, groaning into it.

"Fuck, that's really hot." Lance muttered as he slowly pulled out to just the tip before thrusting back in. Keith threw his head back and moan, his nails digging into tan shoulders and back. Lance grunted as he continued to thrust like this, sucking and biting Keith's neck. Keith let out a whimper as Lance thrusted harder into him. One of Keith's hands trailed from his shoulder into Lance's hair, tugging on the chestnut locks.

Lance growled, thrusting faster as Keith tugged at his hair. Keith gasped as he kept thrusting faster and harder, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist. Lance panted as he kept changing the angle, looking for that one spot that will unravel Keith.

Keith's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a loud moan as Lance hit his prostate, letting out whines and whimpers as he hit it repeatedly. Lance smirked, hitting the spot harder and faster as the sounds of skin on skin got louder. The coil in Keith's stomach was getting increasingly tighter, the feeling of being on the brink of orgasm. "Lahnce......I'm....I so close......" Keith muttered out, pulling the Cuban into a kiss.

Lance kissed back briefly, nodding his head. "Yo también.....Dios, estoy tan cerca también....." Lance muttered out, his thrusts becoming erratic as Keith clenched around him briefly. Keith felt himself tittering on the edge of his orgasm, tightening his legs around Lance's waist.

"Cum.....cum inside...please....Quiero sentir que vienes dentro de mí." Keith moaned out as Lance continued to hit his abused prostate, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came untouched. Lance moaned loudly as he spilled into him, Keith clenching tighter around his dick.

"Fuck! I love you, fuck..." Lance shouted as he slowly stopped thrusting, collapsing on top of Keith. Keith's brain registered the words slowly, his eyes widening as he looked down at him.

"What?" Keith muttered, watching as Lance slowly came down from his orgasm. Lance froze as he looked up at him, watching for any signs of rejection or hate. All he saw was confusion in violet eyes. He gulped, cupping Keith's face.

"I love you." Lance whispered, smiling softly. Keith smiled back, kissing the palm of his hand.

"Te amo también." Keith muttered out, smiling as Lance chuckled.

"God your Spanish is terrible." Lance muttered as he slowly pulled out, watching as his cum trickled out of Keith's hole and down his thighs. Keith let out a whine as Lance pushed a finger into his oversensitive hole. Lance smiled apologetically before pulling the finger out, kissing his nose.

"Sorry." Lance pulled Keith close to him, smiling softly as the dark haired male curled up against his side, resting his head on a tan chest. Keith sighed as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Love you..." He muttered out before falling asleep. Lance smiled softly as the other let out soft snores.

"Te amo también cariño...." Lance muttered into his hair as he slowly fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish-English  
> Joder, todavía estás tan apretado.-Fuck, you're still so tight.  
> O, uh, o eres realmente grande?-Or, uh, or are you really big?  
> Yo también...Dios, estoy tan cerca también...-Me too...God, I'm so close too...  
> Quiero sentir que vienes dentro de mí.-I want to feel you come inside of me.  
> Te amo también.-I love you too.  
> Te amo también cariño-I love you too, honey


End file.
